The evils of our coffee shop
by WeTheFallen
Summary: And that's how I ended up here, in front of Tweak Bros. coffee. There are sounds of glass breaking and various other noises coming from inside. The curtains are all closed but.. should I go inside? Are they being robbed? If they are should I call the cops? no.. officer Barbrady Is as useful as a ice in a snow blizzard. I might as well go in.. maybe I can get the jump on the guy
1. Craig's view

So here is a new one, sorry about my other story. its currently on hold.

I tend to switch from past, to present a lot when writing, but I try to fix everything when proof reading.

this might be a multi chapter, maybe a one shot.. depends on how it reviews (:

 **warning: mentions of abuse**

enjoy?

* * *

~Craig POV~

It started with a text message.

I had finished watching my nightly TV show, took my shower, and was lying down to sleep when

' _ **bingg'**_

1 new message

10/28/2015 11:45 p.m.

From: DUMBASS (Clyde)

DUDE! Did u finish ur half of the project? Its due tomorrow nd I cant afford to fail!

I spent the rest of my night working on that stupid project and by the time I had finished it was 2:30 a.m. and I was too awake to even try to sleep so I decided to go for a walk.

And that's how I ended up here, in front of Tweak Bros. coffee. There are sounds of glass breaking and various other noises coming from inside. The curtains are all closed but.. should I go inside? Are they being robbed? If they are should I call the cops? no.. officer Barbrady Is as useful as a ice in a snow blizzard. I might as well just go in.. maybe I can get the jump on the guy.

I walk around to the alley and enter through the (still cracked open) back door. The first thing I notice that this place is TRASHED. Like, if this was a robber wouldn't they just take what they need and leave? and Its not like they are looking for something either, if they were it wouldn't there just be the items turned over and furniture moved around.. no.. this person left nothing untouched. There's broken mugs everywhere, the table is turned upside town and one of the legs is missing (ripped off it looks like), there is coffee beans thrown all over the place, the posters and calendars were ripped off the walls, along with whole shelves! This person is _pissed_ , and is determined to show it.

The sound of glass breaking coming from the main area stops and I know I should leave, I mean, if this person is this pissed off they could be dangerous right? right. But just when I'm turn to go I hear... crying?

I cautiously make my way into the front part of the shop and damn! if I thought the storage/break room was trashed then the dinning/serving area is totally RUINED. whole coffee pots ripped off the walls and thrown to the floor, counters cracked by something large, tables overturned, chairs scattered everywhere, straws littering the floor, glass catching the light from every angle, and in the middle of it all is a boy, hunched over on himself crying, holding the table leg from the back room.

"Tweek?!"

Tweek lifts his head up slowly. He seems to be in a worse off state than the cafe. his eye is black and swollen shut, dried blood (and snot) dripping from his nose and a cut on his lip, brusing all around his neck, tear tracks all the way down his cheeks dripping off the edge of his chin.

"what's going on in here dude? what happened to you?!" I demand answers.

He drops the table leg and just hunches over even more, a look I can only describe as defeat.

"I couldn't stand it anymore.." his voice is harsh, raw, deeper and raspier than normal, and I can tell he's been crying for a while now, maybe even screaming. "This place ruined me!"

yea, defiantly screaming. "Tweek, dude calm down okay? If you start screaming someone may hear. If they calls the cops we could get in major trouble here.. If this wasn't your family's shop maybe even arrested!"

A very slow smile made its way onto his face, and not a nice one either. It looks like his cheeks are about to rip, and damn is it creepy. "HAH! like they give a damn about that! no man, I'm a goner!" his smile is quickly dropped and he goes back to looking defeated "They don't care about me. just this shop.."

what is he talking about? should I ask? should I just leave? this seems like a lot of trouble but..

"what do you mean?" I mouth says without my permission. the question hangs in the air for a couple long seconds before he drops to floor on his knees, head hanging low like it was when I first walked in.

"I was twelve years old the first time I tried to kill myself. _TWELVE YEARS OLD CRAIG!_ My mom walked in on me holding a gun to my head. wanna know what she did? she took the gun away, said that if I was going to do it that I should wait until after my shift.. that my dad wouldn't be able to work so I had too.. like, she didn't even care that I was going to kill myself as long as I worked my shifts first. This shop is like my parents child.. and me, there _actual_ child! I get thrown aside.. I'm not there son I'm just an employee they don't have to pay.. and I'm SICK OF IT! I WANT THE DAMN THING GONE! THE WHOLE FUCKING SHOP! IT RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! my dad, hah, he found out that I got a job at Bennagins and he flipped man! kept asking me how I would work at the cafe and there. and when I told him I was quitting the coffee shop he _really_ flipped. beat me. threw me out and told me never to come back..."

at some point during his rant he stood and stared throwing around straws and plastic cups. by the end of it he was crying hysterically but I made no move to stop him. I was too shocked by what I just heard.

"so what? you've ruined the shop and now what? there is nothing left to destroy? what are you going to do now, huh tweek? burn it down?!" he looked up at me so fast I swear he got whip lash. his eye got wide and he made one of those slow broken smiles again. "NO! No Tweek no!" but he had already ran to the back room. I followed him back to see him rummaging threw the wreckage. by the time he pulled out his lighter I was panicked. I tackled him to the floor and threw the lighter across the room

"Tweek, listen to me.. this wont fix anything. Okay? Ruining your parents cafe, burning it down, it wont make anything change. It wont make them love you, it wont take back the years of neglect and abuse. It wont make you happy, not in the end at least. In the end you'll be sitting in a cell alone, and scared."

"I'VE SPENT MY ENTIRE LIFE ALONE AND SCARED CRAIG! WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE NOW?!" He was jerking all around the floor, moving like he was having a seizure, thrashing, punching and kicking trying to break free of my hold.

"YOU'RE NOT ALONE TWEEK. YOU NEVER HAD TO BE. YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD ME!" He froze. Everything was quiet for what felt like an eternity, and then he started to shake. He buried his head in my chest and sobbed and I just held him until he stopped.

"Come on tweek, lets go to my house. We can clean you up and get ready for school. You can get through this and I'll help. No more being alone and afraid. I'll be there, and I'll protect you."

I check my watch and damn, 4:32 a.m. We better get out of here fast sense the shop opens at 5:30 a.m. his dad should be coming to open it soon! I get up off the floor and pull the still trembling Tweek with me. We rush out the back door and take off running to my house, and we don't stop until we get there.


	2. Tweeks view

**OK. IMPORTANT NOTICE.**

1st- id like to say that, YES, I know tweeks name is officially 'tweek tweak'. but I like to say its a nickname. because damn that's an unfortunate name. I will , of course, only call him tweek but in this chapter I use the name Oliver tweak. (because it sounds like Oliver twist and you wont see much of his parents in this.. pfftt, I know, I know. I'm _soooo_ clever) anyway, I'm using the name tweek like its a nickname. again though, Tweek is what all the characters, except the one lady that speak for all of two lines, will call him.

2nd- I don't have an O or L key so I have to push those empty key spaces really hard with my finger nail.. if my words are missing a letter don't judge. (;

I think the spell check thingy I use fixes them well enough but I just thought id let you know.

3rd- I don't update often because I often lose my motivation to write. I'm in-between medications so its hard for me to maintain any motivation right now. I suffer from severe depression and it makes it hard. Even though I love to write and writing helps me, I just want to lay around and sulk all day long.. which is what I've been doing.

4th- for the title I wanted something totally dramatic and cheesy sounding, and I love it! **but** i'm thinking about changing it.

what do you think? (:

lol, anyways, I hope you enjoy.

p.s. IF SOMEONE COULD TELL MY THE CORRECT WAY TO SPELL BENNIGANS THAT WOULD BE GREAT! (bennigans, benigans, bennagins, ect ect..)

SOTD (Song Of The Day)- I'm made of wax, Larry, what are you made of? by A Day to Remember.

* * *

I don't even remember doing it. All I remember is the phone call I got saying I had myself a brand new job, one that actually pays! I remember being excited and I think I was even jumping around like a teenage girl who just got asked out by her first crush. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a room that's not even mine with bandages on my hands and a killer headache.

ill tell it like this.. ill start from what I do remember.

It started when my phone rang... well not really but that's where we'll start.

I don't remember the conversation exactly how it happened but picture it like this, but more sophisticated.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _don't blink. they wont even miss you at all. and don't think that ill always be gone. you know I've-_

"-nnngg- Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr. Oliver Tweak?"

"uhh.. yes ma'ma"

"Oh, hello Oliver. My name is Janie, I'm the manager here at Bennigans. I'm calling to inform you that you've got the job. You start Monday at 3pm. Wear black pants and a non-slip shoes, we'll give you a shirt when you get here."

I don't recall the rest of what she said, or what I said after that but it was probably something like "GAH~ yes, thank you ma'ma, I'll ~nghh~ be there!" and cue the teenage girl thing I was talking about earlier.

now this next part, that's what I remember clearly

my jumping around the room must have caused a lot of noise because my dad looked up from his crossword puzzle, which, mind you, is not something he'll just do. you see my dad a pretty spacey dude. as long as you stay out of his way and do what he tells you to do, when he tells you to do it, he'll stay his eerily calm and soft-spoken self. If you ignore his existence, he'll ignore yours. The only thing my dad really get passionate about is coffee, his coffee shop, and his cross-word puzzles. Maybe that's why he went all crazy like he did.. I had already disrupted his cross word time and then shortly after he finds out I'm leaving the coffee shop business to wash dishes at a, and I quote, "shitty ass restaurant". I honestly didn't even mean to tell him. its just the pressure of keeping it a secret, even for a short time, was going to kill me. its always the damn pressure man... it always gets to me.

I digress,

He said some awful things to me that I wont relay, but just know they were exactly what I just said. awful! and here is something you should know about me, when I get upset, like genually, about-to-cry-upset. I get angry first. I don't understand it really, it just happens! Someone will say something mean, or I'll fall and get hurt, or whatever man! things that should just make me cry make me downright pissed. and I mean blinding rage comes over me! ill I see is red, and all I can think is _'destroy'_. "destroy what?" you may be asking. the answer- destroy whatever it is that mad me angry.

I guess this time it was the coffee shop.

like I said earlier, I don't remember actually doing it, but I know that I did. I should be upset about really. I feel like I should be crying or scared that I might go to jail or whatever. But I'm fine. I guess I used up all that emotion last night. maybe its just that waking up in Craig Tuckers arms has a way of making me feel better.

He (Craig) is lying on his back, on a (what I can only assume is his) single twin sized bed, -made and everything! like he didn't even have the energy to pull the covers back and get under them- fully dressed in jeans, a sweater, his hat, and even his shoes and socks. I'm laying half-way on top of him, again fully dressed but without shoes because I must have forgotten them when I ran out of my house. my head is resting on his shoulder and his face is in my hair, which he is currently drooling in but I cant bring myself to care at the moment. Probably because all I can think about at the moment is how warm he is.. how warm he makes me.

Craig and I have been together for a while, sense we were kids actually, it didn't start off real and it wasn't for a long time, though eventually it became something somewhat amazing, but that's a story for another time. My point is, Craig has never been a touchy person, when we make out he likes to separate when were done, he doesn't like to hold hands for very long, and he hates hugs.. me however, I'm a very touchy person. It makes me feel safer to be held. So I love it when things like this happen. I know its probably because I was really upset last night and he felt he needed to hold me, and maybe its because the bed is so small, but either way I am loving this attention. even if he's asleep, and drooling in my hair, and my arms practically dead from being squished in-between us, and my neck is sore from sleeping at a weird angle.. this is perfect. and its all I can focus on.. all I **want** to focus on.

but of course, its only the calm before the storm..


End file.
